Gone in an Instant
by Dee80
Summary: The Walsh family is living the life they always dreamed of. No one knew how quickly that could change. Tragedy is about to hit the Walsh family. Will they ever recover from it?
1. Chapter 1

**May 2020**

Brenda looked out the large windows in the living room as Dylan and the kids played in the yard. Cindy walked over to Brenda, putting her arm around her daughter.

"They grow up fast, don't they?"

Brenda sighed. "Yeah, they do. Too fast."

Cindy walked over to an armchair and sat down, Brenda following and sitting nearby. "You know, I remember when you and Dylan started dating in high school," she chuckled. "To tell you the truth honey, I never thought it would last."

"Me neither mom." Brenda thought back to the past 10 years. _She and Dylan had gone back and forth so many times. She finally got on her own and decided to raise a family by herself. That's when she adopted Kathleen from China. She couldn't believe that was more than 10 years ago. Kate, as she liked to be called, was now 11 years old, and just like her mom. About a year after adopting Kate, Brenda had been performing in a show, traveling across the country. That's when he walked back into her life. Dylan surprised her one evening in Chicago, waiting for her backstage. Of course the old feelings had come back. She tried to suppress them, but it was obvious that he had moved on from Kelly and from Sammy. Seven years ago they had married, and Jackson was born about a year later. _

Jim walked into the living room. "Brandon just called. They will be here in about 5 minutes." _Brenda was excited. She hadn't seen her nephews or niece in about a year. She was content to know that the whole family was getting together for a two-week vacation on the lake that she and her family had spent so many vacations on together in Minnesota. Her parents were getting older and it was nice that they would get to spend time with their grandchildren. _

In just a few minutes time, an SUV pulled up next to the other cars. Brenda watched as the gang started pouring out the car. Brenda smiled as she watched the kids. _Brandon had always wanted a large family. He had surprised everyone by moving back to Los Angeles. Brandon and Kelly's love for each other rekindled shortly thereafter, and Dylan had actually given up his rights to Sammy so that Brandon was able to adopt him. It had actually been a much easier transition for everyone than they had imagined it happening. A couple years later, Brandon and Kelly's daughter came along, named Taylor. She looked just like her mom, Brenda thought, it was almost scary. Her personality, though, was much more like her father's. It was hard to believe that Taylor was already 11 years old. The twins came several years later. Ayden and Logan were three now, and a handful. _

The next two weeks flew by as the family spent time boating, hiking, swimming and spending time together. The last night of vacation, Brandon and Sam built a campfire and the entire Walsh clan sat around the fire telling stories and roasting marshmallows.

Kate laughed at the twins as they ate the last of the s'mores. "Ayden you've got chocolate all over your face!"

Cindy stood up and held out her hands. "C'mon boys. It's time for a bath and to get into your jammies. Say good night." The boys hugged and kissed their parents and said good night to the rest of the family as Cindy took them back to the cabin. "I'll come help Cindy," Jim said following her and the boys. The rest of the kids talked and played amongst themselves as the two couples stayed close to the fire, both snuggled in each other's arms.

"Can you believe we have to go back to real life tomorrow?" Brenda asked.

"Please, don't remind me," Kelly responded to her sister-in-law, as Brandon rubbed her back. "What are you going to do with Kate and Jackson this summer?"

"I think we are going to travel a bit with them. Now that Jackson is getting a little older, it's starting to get easier. Right hon?" she asked, looking back at Dylan.

"That's the plan. How about you guys?"

"We're staying around town. Probably end up at the beach club a lot with the twins to get their energy out. Taylor wants to go to some local camps. And I think Sam wants to stay close to his friends," Brandon told them.

As the evening drew to a close, Brandon and Kelly stayed out by the fire as everyone else turned out the lights and went to bed.

"It's so peaceful out here."

Brandon responded by pulling Kelly in close to him, kissing her head. _They had been together for so long it was hard to imagine them any other way. They both thought their love for each other would change through the years. It did, but in a good way. They couldn't believe how their love had grown and gotten stronger. Each day was a blessing and they couldn't be more at peace with their lives than they were at that moment. _

The next morning everyone packed up their belongings and said their goodbyes. They promised to see each other during the holidays. No one knew that their time apart would be much shorter than expected. Tragedy was about to strike the Walsh family, and no one could be prepared for this.

**So what do you all think? I have this story planned out and I know exactly what will happen. I'm going to make it as realistic as possible. Please let me know in the coming chapters if you like it or not. I love feedback and I love to hear your predictions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**June 12, 2020**

School had just let out for the summer and the Walsh family was enjoying the warm summer. Sammy was spending his time hanging out with friends and attending sports camps. Kelly was spending a lot of time at the beach club with the twins and Taylor. It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon when Kelly and the younger kids got home from spending the morning at the club. Ayden and Logan still wanted to play outside, so Kelly set up the sprinklers for them in the backyard. She started to get some food out of the fridge to prepare dinner. She laughed to herself as she watched her youngest sons run through the sprinkler screaming, as the family dog chased after them, barking his head off.

Kelly feels two little arms wrap around her waist. Kelly leans down and kisses Taylor on the top of her head. "Hey baby. Did you wash your suit out and hang it up in the shower?"

Taylor nodded her head. "Will you braid my hair?" She hands her mom a comb as she climbs up on a stool. As Kelly finishes up her daughter's hair, the dog comes running through the kitchen, his wet feet and dripping fur leaving puddles on the floor.

"Get out of here Buddy!" Kelly yells at the dog, as he scrambles out the doggy door. Kelly shuts the doggy door and looks out the window again at the boys playing on the swing set.

"Taylor, sweetie, will you go get me the mop so I can clean this up?" Taylor disappears into the laundry room and returns a moment later.

"Mom is it okay if I ride my bike over to Zoe's house? We're making special presents for daddy and her daddy for Father's Day."

"Sure baby. Just be home in time for dinner, okay? I'm making your favorite."

"Lasagna? Yaaaayyyy!" she yelled. Taylor calls her friend on the phone to let her know she can come over. As she is getting her shoes on and heading out the door, Kelly asks Taylor, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Taylor runs back to her mom, giving her a kiss. "I love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie. Have fun."

Kelly watches as her daughter runs out the door and jumps on her bicycle.

* * *

Ayden and Logan were covered in grass and dirt when they crawled into the bathtub. Kelly kept a close eye on the boys so they wouldn't cover the entire bathroom floor with water as they splashed each other and got cleaned off. As she got the last one out the tub, the phone rang. Ayden ran to get the phone for his mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Walsh. It's Zoe."

"Hi Zoe, are you two having fun?" she thought it was a little strange that Zoe was calling.

"Taylor's not here. Is she still allowed to come over?"

Kelly stood up and walked into the hallway. She felt her heart start beating in her chest. "What do you mean Taylor's not there? She left more than an hour ago."

"I haven't seen her. Maybe she stopped to see Ms. Esther's cats. She loves those cats."

"Yeah, maybe Zoe." Kelly began to really get worried. "I'm going to go look for her Zoe. I'll tell her you called."

Kelly hung up the phone and went down the hallway to her oldest son's room.

**That is all you are going to get today! I made it short for a reason. I've got this all planned out. I hope you like it so far. Reviews please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, even though I'm getting more 'favorite story' emails than actual reviews. It seems like everyone is liking the story. I hope I am able to keep everyone reading. I decided to continue updating this story, rather than my older stories, since I am getting more reviews with this one. But don't worry- I won't forget about the others.**

Kelly knocked on Sam's door and listened for him to answer before opening the door. Sam was lying on his bed, talking on his cell phone. He held the phone close to his ear as he greeted his mom. "Hey mom. What's up?"

"Sam, Taylor left on her bike over an hour ago to go see Zoe. She hasn't made it there. Will you go check and see if maybe she stopped somewhere else on her way?"

Sam spoke briefly to the person on the phone. "I gotta go, Linds, I'll talk to you later." Sam got off his bed and walked past his mom saying nothing- he was not complaining, but not really excited about going to find his sister either.

"Thank you Sammy." Kelly called after him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Kelly was standing on the front porch with the phone in her hand, looking down the street in both directions for signs of Taylor or Sam. The twins were racing their cars across the cement floor, laughing as they crashed the cars into the house. Finally, Sam rounded the corner on his bike, but Taylor was nowhere in sight.

Sam gets off his bike and walks up to his mom. "I didn't see her anywhere, mom. She didn't go by Ms. Esther's house. She isn't' at Zoe's. No one that I talked to has seen her this afternoon."

Kelly tried to look away from her eldest son as the tears started to well up in her eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this Sam."

Sam could tell his mom was getting really scared. He had never seen her liked this, and he didn't like it. He didn't know what to do. "Maybe we should call dad."

The twins continued to play on the porch, unaware of what was beginning to unravel in front of their eyes. Kelly turned around and took a seat on the porch steps. Kelly hid her face in her hands as she began quietly weeping. Seeing that his mom was in no shape to talk, Sam took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Brandon's number. The phone rang five times before Brandon answered it.

"Hey Sam. I can't really talk right now. I'm pretty busy. What's up?"

"Dad I think you need to come home."

Brandon listened to the seriousness in Sam's voice. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"We can't find Taylor."

Brandon stopped writing and put his pen down. "What did you say?"

Sam looked over at his mom. She was no longer sniffling and wiping tears from her face. Sam had never seen his mom like this. She was starting to become more hysterical. Even the twins were noticing her behavior, and wondering what was going on. Sam walked out of Kelly's earshot, but close enough that he could still watch the little kids. "Taylor was supposed to be at Zoe's almost two hours ago. She never made it there. I searched the neighborhood and I can't find her."

Sam hears the phone click and realizes Brandon hung up the phone. Sam walks over to his mom, and tries to get the twins away from her as they start questioning what's wrong. Sam notices that his neighbor's car is in the driveway. He walks over to Ms. Marie's house with the twins and she agrees to watch the boys. By the time Sam makes it back to his house, the police pull up with their lights flashing and Brandon pulls up behind them. Brandon runs up to the porch, where Sam is trying to console his mother. As soon as Kelly sees Brandon, she clinches him with all her strength. She sobs loudly, not able to let go. Finally, Brandon is able to ask, "What happened, Kel?"

"She's gone, Brandon," she manages to get out. "Our baby girl is gone."

**Okay, what do you guys think? Is it realistic? I'm trying to do a good job on this story. I knew a boy a long time ago that went missing, so I'm trying to remember some of those events and things I remembered about his disappearance when I was a kid. Don't be shy- send me a review. If you are really lucky, I may give you a spoiler. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next few hours seemed to tick by slowly. As it became darker outside, both the media and more police started to arrive in the Walsh's neighborhood. Brandon, Kelly, and even Sam were interviewed separately by police, trying to get a sense of what had gone on during the afternoon. There were no leads. No one in the neighborhood had seen anything. There wasn't a piece of evidence left behind. All the police knew that there was an eight-year-old girl riding her bike two blocks to a friend's house and she never made it there. The media was asking for a statement, but no one was ready to give one.

To say that Kelly was a mess would be an understatement. Brandon tried to stay strong, but as the hours went by, he yearned to see and hold his baby girl. He wasn't mad at Kelly for Taylor's disappearance, although Kelly was taking all of the blame. He just wanted her home.

Sam watched his parents. He was dazed and didn't know what to do. His parents sat on the couch. His mom was crouched over, with her head buried in her hands. His dad leaned in towards her, pulling his arms around her and trying to whisper in her ear that it would be okay. There were police officers walking all through their house, taking items they believed to be evidence. The twins were still next-door at the neighbor's house. No one even wanted to try to explain what was happening to the three year olds.

Sam jumped when the door flew open and Dylan and Brenda emerged, followed closely behind by Silver. Sam had called them shortly after the police had arrived and no leads had been found. Both Dylan and Brenda, along with Silver, began embracing Brandon and Kelly as the couple began to let down their guards and broke down crying.

The next twenty-four hours were a blur. Steve and Janet came to get the twins. Sam refused to leave the house and Brandon and Kelly agreed he could be of help finding Taylor. The police continued to search the surrounding area, along with private investigators hired by Dylan. A distraught Jim and Cindy arrived in Beverly Hills to search for their granddaughter. An Amber Alert was also coordinated across the state of California.

Through it all, Brandon and Kelly stayed by each other's side, praying that their daughter would return safely. On the night of June 13, 2020, Brandon and Kelly's doctors both gave them some medication to aid in sleeping. It was difficult to coerce the couple to lay down that night, but in the end, the family was able to convince them to get some sleep.

As Kelly lay next to Brandon, with his arms wrapped around her, she finally began closing her eyes for the first time in more than 36 hours. "We're going to find her, Brandon," she replied, slowly closing her eyes.

"We have to Kel," he replied.

**Sorry for the delay everyone. It was a hard chapter to write. It's not very long, but it gets the point across. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, since the last chapter wasn't very long, I'm going to try and expand on that time period and give a few more details before moving along in the story. But I am giving you short chapters for a reason- I am trying to only include one day in each chapter. But I will try harder to give you all a little more. **

**I want to thank all of my regular reviewers for their comments. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. **

**I know that everyone wants a happy ending to the story. Whether or not Taylor is found alive, it's a difficult situation either way you go. Either a family grieves the death of a child, or they have to overcome the aftermath of what the family and child have gone through. (No, I'm not going to give you any hints).**

**I'm going to try and update my other stories in the next couple of weeks. I know they have been neglected, but I've gotten a good response for this story, so I'm updating it as often as I can. But I haven't forgotten those of you who enjoy the others! Updates are coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**The morning of June 14, 2020**

The sun shines through the windows, almost blinding Kelly as she struggles to open her eyes. She rolls over in the bed, expecting to find Brandon beside her. His side of the bed is empty, and Kelly slowly makes her way out of bed and heads to the bathroom. The bathroom door is closed, and Kelly can hear the sounds of sniffling as she cracks open the door. Kelly barely peers through the crack in the door. Her husband is bracing the bathroom counter with his hands. His head is lowered, and he takes deep breaths, trying to slow his breathing. His eyes are red and he wipes them, trying to hold back the tears that are streaming down his face.

Kelly doesn't say anything as she walks over to him, taking him in her arms. She feels him grip her tightly around the waist, as he buries his face in the crook of her neck and begins to sob. He isn't able to speak right away.

"It's almost been forty-eight hours, Kel," he tells her, his face still buried in her neck.

"I know," she replies as she looks to the ceiling and caresses his back, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you know what the chances of finding her alive after forty-eight hours are?"

Kelly loosens her grip from Brandon, staring him in the eyes. "Don't even say it, Brandon," she says sternly.

* * *

A search was conducted throughout the day, concentrating on the surrounding neighborhood and area. Almost 100 volunteers came out to aid in the search, many of them friends of the family and from Taylor's school. Any and all registered sex offenders within a twenty-mile radius were located and interviewed. Brandon and Kelly were again interviewed, along with their extended family and friends. Dylan and Brenda met with the private investigators at the end of the day, but no leads had been found.

Later that evening, Brandon and Kelly sat down with Detective Marshall. The news was not good, but that was of course, not surprising. It had seemed that whoever took Taylor had made a clean getaway, leaving behind no clues. There was no evidence of foul play and no body had been found, which had brought little relief to her parents. Their daughter was still out there, but detectives had no idea where to search next.

**June 26, 2020**

It had been two weeks since Taylor's disappearance from the family's quiet neighborhood that everyone had deemed so safe. Friends and family were forced to try and go on with their lives, if that was even possible. The number of volunteers that came out for searches began to slowly dwindle. There were fewer detectives and police officers stopping by the house and the media had started to go away. The Silver, Sanders, and McKay family started to get into a regular family routine with their children. Silver had to go back to work. Eventually Jim Walsh had to leave town to return work, though he desperately wanted to stay.

Cindy decided to stay behind and help take care of the kids. As she struggled with her own grief, it was almost unbearable to watch her son and daughter-in-law go through it. She watched as Brandon wrestled with the thought of going back to work and resuming his daily routine. Kelly went though the motions of trying to get some normalcy in her sons' lives, but the attention and time the twins were demanding of her were almost too much for her to take. The twins had no understanding of what had taken place over the past couple of weeks. It was indescribable how such an innocent comment or question about Taylor from the boys would cause such heartache from their parents.

And then there was Sam. Cindy had seen her fifteen-year-old grandson change dramatically in the past two weeks. The Sam she knew a month ago was outgoing, social, and very involved with his parents and siblings. The Sam she saw now was very different. Sam stayed in his room for much of the day. He hadn't been out with his friends since Taylor's disappearance. And anytime his parents asked him for help, he refused and locked himself in his room.

Cindy knew that she couldn't leave this family anytime soon. She knew that if they continued down this path, the family would eventually fall apart.

**Okay, I'm curious to know what you guys think. Send me your thoughts! Pretty please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay it's time to fast forward a little bit. I'll give you a little bit of background of how things have been going for the Walsh family, but we are going to move forward. It's now been two years since Taylor's disappearance. Enjoy! **

**Labor Day Weekend, 2022**

Brandon leaned against the balcony railing, watching the waves crash onto the shore. It was Labor Day weekend, but thanks to Brenda and Dylan's new house purchase in an exclusive Malibu neighborhood, there were few people around. He watched as Dylan, Jim and Sam put up a large tent on the beach. His mom, niece, and Brenda made their way down the private boardwalk with coolers and chairs. The twins were already playing in the sand with their cousin Jackson.

Brandon closed his eyes for a moment thinking of his daughter as he did everyday. _She would of loved to be there now. She had always loved taking walks on the beach, finding shells for her ever-growing shell collection and chasing crabs along the shore. It was hard to believe it had been two years since Taylor's disappearance. Not a moment of it was easy. Brandon's mom had stayed with the family for almost two months. Even though he knew that she was going through a lot of grief of her own, he knew they never would of made it without her. Cindy Walsh was the family's rock. Brandon had watched his wife practically turn into a zombie those first six months that Taylor was gone. She lay in bed crying all day and couldn't go to sleep at night. The twins were too much for her and she got frustrated with them easily. Her relationship with Sam turned sour, as he avoided his family as much as possible. It was almost a year before Kelly was finally able to go back to work. As for Brandon, he threw himself into his work. It was the only way he knew how to get through the day. He worked longer hours than he needed to and went out with co-workers after work, just to avoid going home. When he did go home, he was never able to say the right things to Kelly and their marriage was starting to fall apart. It took a lot of counseling and support from friends, but Brandon and his family were beginning to feel strong again. He wouldn't say things were getting back to normal. They never would be. It was just a different kind of normal. _

Brandon took a sip of his margarita and was about to head down the boardwalk to meet his family when he felt two arms wrap around him. He felt his wife snuggle close to him, her hand reaching up to stroke the back of his neck. He turned to look at her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in close to him.

"Hey Babe," he said looking into her eyes. "Feeling any better?"

"Mmmhmmm," she replied, shaking her head. "What are you doing up here? Why aren't you down on the beach?"

Brandon looked down at Kelly in her bikini and cover-up, which was barely covering anything at all. A small smile began to appear on Brandon's face as his hand slowly made its way underneath the short dress. "I was just waiting to make sure my beautiful wife was okay. Is that a crime?"

Kelly let out a little laugh as she reached out and slapped Brandon's ass. "Yeah right, if you were so concerned, why weren't you in the bathroom holding my hair back?"

Brandon grimaced a little. "Cause I don't like to see you sick."

Kelly smiled as she grabbed Brandon's hands, pulling them away from her body as he brought the cover-up over her bikini bottoms. "Brandon. Your parents and sister are right out there."

He struggled to get his hands back on her. "So? What if I want to show my wife how much I love her?"

"Your wife knows," she mumbled as she brought him in for a passionate kiss.

Brandon embraced Kelly, slowly leading her towards the French doors and into the house. He enticed her over to the couch and they lay down. As Kelly threw Brandon's shirt on the ground, the French doors flew open and Brenda walked into the room. She stood almost in disbelief as she saw Kelly lay on the couch in nothing but her bikini with her brother on top of her.

"Hey Bren," Kelly managed to get out as Brandon put his head on Kelly's chest, laughing and not able to look at his sister. He would of sat up, but he knew he wasn't able to at that moment.

"Hey guys. You know Brandon, you'd better get a hold of yourself. Mom's on her way up here." Brenda shook her head as she made her way to the kitchen. A painful expression was on Brandon's face as he slowly lifted himself off Kelly.

As he sat up, he grabbed a throw pillow and placed it in his lap. Kelly grabbed her cover-up, putting it back on and reached for Brandon's shirt. Kelly leaned into Brandon, cuddling him as he put his arm around her. "I'm sorry," she said to him, only half-serious.

"This is all your fault, you know," he told her teasingly.

"Take me for a walk on the beach?' she asked.

"I can't really get up right now, Kel," he said as his mom made her way into the house.

"You two going to join us or stay up here all day?"

"Okay, mom. We'll be down there shortly."

The couple watched as Cindy made her way into the kitchen to help Brenda. Kelly stood up and reached for Brandon's hand. "Now?" he asked her.

Kelly shook her head. "Please? This is going to be my last time I can wear a bathing suit for a while." Kelly looked down at her stomach, already worried that she was putting on weight.

Brandon stood up and grabbed Kelly's hand. "Well let's get you two down there then."

**What do you guys think? Kelly is expecting a baby again. With Taylor still missing, that is obviously going to bring up a lot of conflictual feelings. I haven't forgotten about Taylor. You will find out what happened to her in the coming chapters. For everyone that is enjoying this story- show me some love! The faster you review, the faster I will get a new chapter up! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Most people seemed okay with Kelly's pregnancy and a couple had mixed feelings about it. Let's see how some family members feel about it…..**

The sun was beginning to set on the beach and everyone had gone back to the house, leaving Brandon and Sam to play ball. Sam threw a high spiral to his dad, laughing when Brandon tried to jump over a wave as it came crashing into the shore, knocking Brandon off his feet. As Brandon got back on his feet, he grabbed a towel on the ground and wiped his face off. "You're killing me Sam. How 'bout a break?" he asked, as he sat down.

Sam chuckled as he sat down near his dad. "Sure dad. Hey tomorrow can we maybe go take the jet skis over to the cliffs? Uncle Dylan says there's a cool spot that a lot of people jump from."

"Jumping from cliffs isn't very safe Sam. You never know what's under the water."

"Dad, don't worry. I don't want to jump off. I just thought it would be cool to check out and watch."

"Yeah maybe we can take the jet skis down the shore a bit. We'll have to see how your mom is feeling."

Sam started digging in toes in the sand. "How long is she going to be sick like this? I don't remember her being this sick with the twins or Tayl….." he stopped short of saying her name. "Sorry dad."

Brandon looked over at Sam. "What do you have to be sorry about? You can say her name, Sam. You can talk about your sister."

"I know," he replied softly. "I just don't like to see you and mom upset. Anytime someone mentions Taylor, mom starts to cry."

Brandon gives Sam a pat on the back. "I know. Everyone's still got a lot of healing to do. It takes some people longer than others. But that doesn't mean you have to avoid talking about Taylor just so you don't upset people. It's good to hear about the good times we all had."

"Aunt Brenda mentioned that they are going to have Taylor's story on an upcoming missing kids show. You think that will help?"

"I sure hope so. It will definitely get her face out there."

"But it's been two years already. What if she doesn't look the same? Are they going to do one of those age progressions?"

Brandon nodded his head. "They've already been working on it. They showed it to be last month."

"They did? Why didn't you say anything? What does she look like?"

Brandon smiled a little. "She looked like your mom."

"I figured." Sam looked out again at the ocean.

Brandon cleared his throat. "So Sam, I wanted to talk to you about something." Kelly and Brandon hadn't really broached the subject yet, but Brandon figured it was a good time.

"This isn't one of those sex talks, is it Dad?"

Brandon laughed. "No Sam it's not. I wanted to talk to you about the baby."

"What about it? Is there something wrong with it?" he asked, looking at his father.

"No, the baby is fine. You mom and I just wanted to make sure you are okay with it."

"Well to tell you the truth, the thought of my parents still having sex is kinda gross." Sam said teasingly, as Brandon shook his head. "I didn't know you guys were planning on having any more kids."

"Well to tell you the truth, Sam, it was a bit of a surprise. But it is a welcome surprise. I think it will be nice for all of us to have a baby in the house."

"I'm afraid this baby will be a replacement for Taylor, especially if it's a girl."

Brandon looked into Sam's eyes. "Sam, no one will ever replace Taylor. No matter what happens, I don't want you to think that. Your mom and I will always be the parents of five wonderful children. And Taylor will always be your sister. Okay?"

"Okay Dad. Can we go get something to eat now?" he asked standing up.

"Only if you help your old man up," Brandon replied, reaching his arm out for Sam.

**October 30, 2022**

Kelly sat on the edge of the bed, looking around at the room around her. The bedroom had not changed in more than two years. It was exactly the way it had been the day that Taylor disappeared. The only difference was the pile of wrapped presents in the corner of the room. Through all of the holidays and birthdays that had passed, Kelly had continued to buy gifts for Taylor that she knew that her daughter would like- just in case she came home.

Kelly leaned back against the headboard, picking up Taylor's favorite stuffed bunny and hugging it tight. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, still trying to pick up any lingering scents of her daughter. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Brandon clearing his throat.

"Hey, the boys asleep?" she asked, scooting over in the bed so that Brandon could have a seat beside her.

"Yeah, they were tired. They didn't even beg for me start a new chapter." Brandon brought his arm around Kelly, and she rested her head on his chest. "This has been quite a day. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," she replied, playing with the button on Brandon's shirt. "I was just thinking about Taylor."

Brandon rubbed Kelly's back. "How do you think she would feel knowing that she had a baby sister on the way?"

Kelly smiled, looking up at Brandon. "I think she'd be ecstatic."

"Me too." Brandon was not sure he wanted to bring up the subject, but a decision needed to be made sooner rather than later. "You know we haven't really talked about the baby's room yet."

Kelly sat up and faced Brandon. "I know what you are thinking Brandon. We can't do it. Not yet."

"Kel, we are running out of space in this house. And this room is the closet one to the master. I'm not saying we should get rid of all of her stuff."

The tears started pouring down Kelly's face as she shook her head. "We can't change her room Brandon. That would be like we were letting her go. No. I won't do it."

Seeing how upset she was getting, Brandon dropped the subject. He grabbed Kelly around the waist, pulling her close in an embrace. As she lay in his arms weeping, he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Kel. I was wrong. We won't change anything. We'll find another way."

**Thoughts anyone? That was a long chapter for me! Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be gone the next seven days at a conference, so I won't be able to update right away. Hope everyone has a good week. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**April 3, 2023**

Hundreds turned out in Brandon and Kelly's neighborhood for the candlelight vigil to celebrate Taylor's eleventh birthday. Brandon and Kelly stood in their front yard and looked down their street. Candles were flickering in all directions across the dark night sky as the crowd sang Happy Birthday. Brandon and Kelly's boys were there. Brenda and Dylan were present, along with Kate and Jackson. Brandon's parents had also arrived for the memorial, along with the anticipation of their newest grandchild, whom was due within the week. Silver had stopped by, as did the Sanders and Silver family's. The news crews arrived shortly after the ceremony began, followed shortly behind by the police. Brandon and Kelly had expected the media to show up, especially since they had just taped a segment for a missing kids show that was to be broadcasted nationally in the next couple of weeks.

There were a lot of memorable stories, songs and verses that were read that night to celebrate the life of Taylor, but two stuck out the most to Brandon and Kelly. As the crowd settled down after singing Happy Birthday, their oldest son Sam addressed the crowd.

"I wrote a letter to my sister today in honor of her eleventh birthday, as I have for every birthday since she has been gone. I just hope that one day she is able to read them, as I read this one to you.

Taylor,

Another year goes by and you are now eleven years old. I can only imagine what it's like to have an eleven-year-old sister in the house. I remember what I was like at that age- girls calling the house, giggling and hanging up when I answered. I can just see you with your friends doing the same thing to some poor kid in your class. I can see you getting all dressed up for your first dance at school, excited but scared at the same time to see your secret crush on the dance floor. I can just see you and all of your little girl friends having sleepovers in our living room- popcorn flying across the room as you all play truth or dare.

I can't even tell you how many times a day I think about you, sis. I miss you hogging the bathroom in the morning. I miss you begging for me to go swimming for you. I miss watching you and mom making pancakes on Saturday mornings.

And as your birthday comes and goes, I hope you know that your family thinks of you often and prays that they will have you back some day. I know that I do.

Happy birthday, little sis.

Love, Sam."

Sam walked back over to his parents. Kelly embraced her son tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek as the tears rolled down her face. Brandon soon followed, as Taylor's best friend Zoe faced the crowd. Neither Brandon nor Kelly expected Zoe to speak that night, as she held up a framed poem that was in Taylor's handwriting.

"I know that Taylor wasn't done with this, but my mom and I thought this was the perfect night to give Taylor's family a present, in honor of her birthday. This was part of a gift that Taylor and I were working on right before she disappeared. She was going to give it to her dad on Father's Day."

Kelly saw the tears well up in Brandon's eyes, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"My Favorite Things about my Dad

by Taylor Walsh

I love the way he snuggles me when I crawl up in his lap as we watch the fire in the fireplace.

I love the way he can beat Sam every night when they watch Jeopardy, but still encourages Sam to get the right answers.

I love the way he kisses Mommy every morning in the kitchen to say hello.

I love the way he reads books to me, always staying for one more chapter.

I love the way he helps me on the ice skating rink, always doing his best to catch me before I fall down.

I love the way he asks each of his kids how their day went at dinnertime, even if he's already heard the latest scoop from Mommy.

I love the way he helps me with my homework, always so patient with me.

I love the way he takes me out for father daughter dates, usually to have funnel cake and to ride the ferris wheel at the pier.

I love the way my dad is a dad. These are the things that make me happy."

Brandon and Kelly gave Zoe a hug as she presented them with the framed poem from their daughter. They could not believe how much Zoe had grown, only able to imagine what their daughter would be like now. Soon the crowd went back home and Brandon and Kelly said good night to their family and friends, after they were able to convince the media to leave. It had been a draining evening, but Brandon and Kelly were eager to find out if their latest speaking engagements with the media and on the missing kids show would result in any leads. They could only be hopeful.

**Okay, I had another part that I wanted to include in this chapter, but after getting sentimental, I decided it wasn't the right place to include that section. I guess I'll have to see if I can work it into the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a lot of thought as to what I wanted to say. **


	9. Chapter 9

Late that same evening, Brandon walked into the master bathroom to find Kelly soaking in the tub. The smell of bubble bath and scented candles filled the room as Brandon walked over to Kelly and sat on the tile ledge surrounding the large jetted tub.

"Babe, it's been a long day. I thought you'd be in bed already," he said as he gently stroked her hair.

"I know. I'm coming soon," she told him as she rubbed his arm. "I'm just feeling a little pain, that's all."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call the doctor?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I think I was just on my feet too long tonight."

"Anything I can do for you?"

"You could give me a kiss," she replied sweetly.

Brandon leaned over and kissed Kelly. As he pulled away, she smiled and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back towards her intensely, causing him to get off balance and almost fall into the tub.

When she finally allowed him to come up for air he asked, "Wow, what brought that on?"

"I was just seeing if you had any energy left for me tonight."

"In that case…."

Kelly giggled as she watched Brandon's clothes flying around the room as he quickly undressed and climbed into the tub with Kelly.

After making love with his beautiful, pregnant wife, Brandon soaked in the tub with his wife, the two sitting in silence for a few minutes reflecting on the night's events.

"I was really proud of Sam tonight. I don't think we've realized how difficult this has been for him."

"I think he's been trying to be strong for the both of us and for his brothers. Did you know he's been writing letters to Taylor?" Brandon leaned over and caught Kelly's eyes.

"Yeah, I did actually. I was talking to him in his room one day and he opened his desk drawer and an envelope fell out with Taylor's name on it fell out. The drawer is full of letters," she looked up at her husband.

"Well, I guess that's been like therapy for him. I know it's been difficult to talk to either of us. I suppose it's just been easier to talk to his sister."

"They were so close, Brandon. I miss that."

"Me too." He rubbed her back. "Hopefully she will get to read them someday."

She heard him start choking up and Kelly tightened her embrace around Brandon. "Do you really think she will?"

Brandon didn't want to answer that question. He grabbed Kelly's hand and got a good look at her fingers, quickly changing the subject. "C'mon Mrs. Walsh. You're getting wrinkly."

Kelly leaned forward as Brandon hopped out of the bathtub, drying himself off and wrapping a towel around himself before helping Kelly out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her. She pulled him into an embrace before he left the bathroom.

"I love you Brandon," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Kel."

* * *

The pains started intensifying during the night and Kelly had trouble sleeping. She got out of bed early, trying to take her mind off the pain. Kelly let the dog outside and walked into the backyard. She walked over to a small tree with flowers growing around it. The family had planted the tree a year after Taylor had disappeared. Now it was taller than Kelly was. Kelly smelled the flowers that were blooming around the tree. Taylor loved butterflies, so Kelly found lots of flowers and planted them to attract butterflies in the area. Every time she saw one, she thought of her daughter.

Kelly took a short stroll in the neighborhood with dog, but she was so late in her pregnancy that just a couple blocks were more than she could handle. Out of breath, she climbed the steps to go back into the house, but before she got there, she felt a deep pain hit her, causing her to grab her belly and lean over in agony. When the pain had subsided enough for her to stand upright again, she slowly made her way into the house.

"Brandon?!?!" she called out even though it was just past 7am and she knew he was still asleep, as she thought all of her boys were. She was surprised when Sam came around the corner.

"You okay mom?" he asked, watching her walk down the hallway and reach for the closest chair, which he helped ease her into.

"Sam," she gasped, trying to brace herself for what was soon to come. "Go get your dad for me please. Tell him the baby is coming."

* * *

Less than six hours later, Kelly laid in the hospital bed, a baby girl swaddled in her arms. Brandon leaned over and kissed the newborn on the forehead as she gave a weak cry, trying to open her eyes. Brandon then kissed his wife on the forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment. "She looks just like her sister, doesn't she."?

Kelly gave a weak smile, "Yes, she does."

The couple stared at their new daughter for a few moments before there was a knock on the door. Silver barged through he door, followed by Sam, the twins, the McKay family and Brandon's parents.

Logan crawled up onto his mom's bed and into Brandon's arms. "So what's her name, dad?"

Brandon turned to look at his new baby in her grandmother's arms. "Everyone, meet Grace Elizabeth Walsh. Gracie, meet your family." Everyone oohed and aaahed over the baby as Brandon sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Kelly, who had tears in her eyes. He bent over, giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'm proud of you, Kelly." He wiped the tears from her eyes, as he held her tight and looked out at his family.

**Sorry guys, I guess life got in the way of me updating this story. The more reviews I get, the faster you can find out what happened to Taylor! Show me some love! Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**May 26, 2023**

Eliza Sorenson stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables as she got dinner ready for the rest of the family. The television was on in the background, a news reporter documenting missing children. Ms. Sorenson didn't pay much attention to the show, but looked up at the pictures as each child's story was told- a 3 year old brother abducted by his father, a 14 year old runaway, an 8 year old little girl that disappeared from her neighborhood. All of their stories were devastating and becoming all too common. Ms. Sorenson was a sixth grade teacher at a local elementary school and shouldn't imagine one of her students going missing. She sat down as the children's pictures were shown on the screen one last time. As the pictures passed over the screen, there was one picture in particular that caught her eye. An eight-year-old girl that had been missing for almost three years with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. The child was missing from the Los Angeles area, disappeared while riding her bike to a friend's house. Ms. Sorenson watched as the little girl's age progression picture was flashed on the screen. She looked eerily close to a child in her own classroom. Ms. Sorenson shook her head. It couldn't be this child named Taylor Walsh. This was Utah- the child was from California. She turned off the show and returned to her kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Ms. Sorenson sits back in her chair and watched her class as they take their science test. A young girl at the back of the classroom catches her eye, with long brown hair and blue eyes. Ms. Sorenson watches her for a moment. Stephanie was one of the best students in the class, always eager to learn. Ms. Sorenson didn't know much about her and her family. Stephanie had moved into the neighborhood a few years ago. She was quiet, but made friends easily. She lived with her stepmother and father in a quaint house on the outskirts of town. The family mostly kept to themselves, and Ms. Sorenson rarely found Stephanie talking about her home life.

As the class finished taking the test, Ms. Sorenson raised a question regarding current events in the country.

"As most of you know, an earthquake rocked California last week. Has anyone here been to California?"

She watched as a handful of students began raising their hands. Ms. Sorenson watched as Stephanie slowly raised her hand barely above her shoulder. _Shit. _Ms. Sorenson thought to herself. _It could be nothing. But the more that she looked at her student in the classroom the more it looked like the missing girl in the TV show._

"Ok, if you haven't been to California, please line up at the door. If you've been to California, please help me pick up the test booklets." Ms. Sorenson watched as the majority of the class left the room. As the students collected all the tests, she gave them permission to leave, asking Stephanie to stay a moment.

Stephanie collected the extra pencils lying on the desks. "Anything else, Ms. Sorenson?"

"No, Stephanie. Thank you for your help." She thought of how to phrase the question before asking it. "So you've been to California? Have you been to San Francisco before?"

Stephanie hesitated before answering. "No, I've never been to San Francisco. I lived closer to Los Angeles."

"Oh, is that where your dad and step mom used to live with you before you moved here?"

Stephanie's jaw dropped and she didn't say a word as she bit her lip. "I've got to go Ms. Sorenson." Eliza Sorenson saw the child's hesitation as she left the classroom and knew there was something wrong.

* * *

As Stephanie rode her bike home, she heard a car pull up beside her. She turned her head as her father pulled up beside her. "Get in the car Stephanie!"

She saw that her father was angry and quickly obeyed, lifting her bike into the trunk of the car. As the car sped away, Stephanie looked over at the man beside her that looked as though he was fuming. As they arrived home, Stephanie was grabbed by the back of the shirt and pulled into the house. As she was shoved into a nearby recliner, the woman that she called mom came out from the bedroom.

"What's going on? Kathy asked.

"Well, seems that Stephanie here has got a teacher asking questions," the man asked.

Tears started forming in the young girl's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I got a call from a Ms. Sorenson today. She asked about your schooling in California. How the hell did she know you lived there? You been blabbing to your teachers? You know what will happen if you've been tattle telling!"

Stephanie shook her head fiercely. "I haven't been telling. I promise!"

"You're lying to me girl! Do you know what can happen to little girls that lie?!"

"Now Mike, just leave her alone. She's not going to tell anyone anything," the woman replied. "Stephanie, go to your room. We'll talk about this later."

Stephanie ran from the room and closed her bedroom door behind her, wishing there was a lock on the door.

* * *

Later that evening, Stephanie sat in her room trying to braid her hair. She jumped as she heard the door to her bedroom open.

"Would you stop messing with your hair?" the man asked her.

"I like my hair," Stephanie replied as she placed the rubber band at the end of her braid. She had worked hard to perfect the braid as her mother had always done.

The man in front of her sneered. "Oh yeah? You like your hair?" He pulled a pair of scissors out of the back of his pocket. "Well good girls don't get to have pretty hair." Stephanie watched in horror as Mike grabbed one of her braids and cut it, leaving her hair in disarray. As Stephanie looked at her hair lying on the floor, she did her best not to cry in front of him. "Talk to your teacher again little girl and you won't have any hair at all to braid."

**Questions? Comments? Reviews? All are appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

The class filed in the room as the bell rang. "Okay class, take your seats. We've got a lot of work to do today." As she began to take roll, Ms. Sorenson noticed an empty desk near the back of the room. "Has anyone seen Stephanie today?" Ms. Sorenson asked the class as she got to her name on the class roster. Several students shook their heads. _It was unusual for the little girl to miss class. She was always so eager to learn. _As the last name was called, the door slowly opened and Stephanie walked quietly into the room. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Sorenson," she said politely as she took her seat. Ms. Sorenson saw instantly that something was different about the little girl. "Class, take out your journals. You've got 15 minutes." As Ms. Sorenson walked down the row, she stopped by Stephanie's desk. "Stephanie, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" Stephanie bit her lower lip before responding. "Yes, Ms. Sorenson," she said as she put down her pencil and closed her composition book.

When they got into the hallway, Ms. Sorenson looked at her for a second before telling her, "Stephanie, you know bandanas aren't allowed at school. Please take that off your head." Stephanie hesitated a moment, before reaching up and pulling the bandana off that was covering her hair. Ms. Sorenson tried to hide her shock as she saw the little girl's hair. It looked like someone had taken a machete to it. At least 6 inches had been cut off and it was all uneven. "Stephanie, what happened to your hair?" She tried to hide her tears by wiping them away with the back of her hand. "It was my fault, Ms. Sorenson. I told my daddy I wanted a new haircut and I cut my hair by myself. I thought I could do it," she lied to her teacher. Ms. Sorenson took the rubber band out of her hair and tried to help Stephanie fix her hair the best she could. As she tried to fit the child's hair in a ponytail she asked, "Honey, is everything okay at home?" "Yes, ma'm." "I'd really like to bring your parents in for a conference and show them all the great work you've been doing. I tried to tell your dad yesterday when I saw him at the store." A worried look showed on Stephanie's face. "I-I-I don't know, Ms. Sorenson. They don't like to get out much. I'll ask them though." "Well, maybe I'll stop by someday then if they don't like to get out," she told Stephanie to see if she would speak out. "You know, I was looking at your school records last night. You were never enrolled in school in California. When did you say you lived there?" Stephanie stopped fiddling with her hands. "I don't remember Ms. Sorenson. It was a long time ago." "Oh. And you've been here how many years? Three?" Stephanie slowly nodded her head. "So where did you live before you moved to Utah, Taylor?" Both the teacher and little girl stopped and stared at each other. _Ms. Sorenson hadn't even meant to say her name, but it was obvious from the little girl's reaction that it was true. The eleven year old girl standing in front of her was a missing child._ Before Ms. Sorenson could react, Stephanie turned around and ran as fast as she could down the hallway. "Please, wait!" was all that she heard behind her as she ran out of the building.

A few hours later in Los Angeles, Brandon was sitting in a conference room at the newspaper when his phone started to vibrate. As an unfamiliar number appeared on the phone, he rejected the call but the caller continued to try to reach him. After about the fifth time, Brandon excused himself and went into the hallway. "Hello?" he answered annoyed. "Is this Brandon Walsh?" "Yes it is. Who's calling?" "This is Detective McAllister. Los Angeles Police Department. I've been assigned to your daughter's missing person's case." Brandon had received phone calls from a dozen detectives over the past few years asking for more information about Taylor's disappearance. "Listen, detective, I don't have any more information for you. I'm sorry, I wish I did. My wife and I have told you everything we know." "Mr. Walsh, we got a tip today from a small town in Utah. A teacher there believes your daughter is in her class." "What? What do you mean?" "She saw Taylor's story on a recent show about missing kids. There's a little girl in her class that seems to fit Taylor's description except for her hair color." Brandon was afraid to get his hopes up. "Detective, there have been so many leads from around the country. And every time they don't lead anywhere…" The detective didn't let him finish. "This one's different Mr. Walsh. I'll call you with any news." As the detective hung up the phone, Brandon rubbed his face in his hands. _The family had been through so much. He didn't know how many more letdowns they could manage._

Stephanie swung open the front door of her home and ran inside. The man that she called her dad was sitting in his recliner watching tv and drinking a can of beer as her step-mom ironed clothes and smoked a cigarette. "What the hell are you doing home so early?" he asked as he sat up in his chair. "I'm not allowed to wear a bandana in my hair. The teacher sent me home." The answer seemed to appease the adults as she went into her room and shut her door. Stephanie spent the next couple hours in her room avoiding the rest of the household that could be heard shouting obscenities at each other. She laid down on her bed and put her earphones on to drown out the noise. As she was about to drift off to sleep, a loud banging was heard at the front and back doors. The next voice she heard made her sit up in bed, terrified. "Police! Open the door!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Police! Open the door!"

Taylor quickly jumped off the bed as her bedroom door flew open. Mike ran over to the little girl and grabbed her by the arm.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" she squealed.

"What did you do, you little brat!"

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I didn't tell anyone!"

"You're lying to me!" he yells as he slaps her across the face.

The little girl puts her hand up to her cheek, trying to stop the stinging.

Kathy runs into the room." Well what are we going to do now? They've got us surrounded!"

"We're going to fucking kill the little bitch, that's what we're going to do," the man says as he starts walking towards Stephanie.

"Now, Mike, that's not going to solve anything." She saw the panicked look on Taylor's face as she started backing up. _Although Kathy was part of the kidnapping scheme since the beginning, she had always treated the girl fairly. She saw how Mike had changed the little girl over the years, making her deathly afraid of men. She knew what Mike had made the girl go through, but never said anything out of fear of what he may do to her._ "Maybe the police will cut us a deal or something if we just let her go. What do we need her for anyways? She's just causing us trouble."

"You're just being ignorant Kathy. They're going to roast us no matter what. Might as well kill the first witness." He grabbed Taylor again, putting her in a headlock. Taylor looked at Kathy, her eyes pleading for help.

"Just wait, Mike," she told him as they heard the phone start to ring. The answering machine picked up and they all listened silently to the voice on the line. "_Pick up the phone Mike. We know you're in there."_

Kelly sat in the nursery, rocking Gracie to sleep. She looked at her daughter's face, her long eyelashes, chubby cheeks and cute little nose. _She was the spitting image of her older sister. A sister she would probably never know._ Kelly gave Gracie a kiss on the head as the telephone rang.

"Hello?" she whispered into the phone.

"Mrs. Walsh? This is Detective McAllister. L.A.P.D. We need you and your husband to come down to the station as soon as possible."

"Why?" she asked, standing up.

"We may have found your daughter. We'd like you to come look at some pictures."

Kelly got some more information from the officer and started to gather up some diapers and an extra set of clothes and tossed them in the diaper bag. "We'll be there as soon as possible, detective."

Kelly met Brandon in the parking lot of the police station and handed him Gracie asleep in the car seat. "Why didn't you tell me that they might of found Taylor?" she asked angrily.

"Kel, I didn't want you to get your hopes up. There's been dozens of leads like this."

"She answered to her real name Brandon! The little girl answered to Taylor!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "And now our little girl is being held hostage by a crazy person! A crazy person!" Kelly started hitting Brandon in the chest as he carefully lowered the car seat to the ground and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"What did you say?" he asked her, his arms still holding Kelly tight as she tried to squirm out of his grip. When she didn't respond, he forced her to look at him by putting both of his hands on her face. "Talk to me, Kel!"

Meanwhile, a negotiator was trying to get through to Mike. The voice on the answering machine continued to plead to the angry man to let the poor innocent girl go. It had been two hours since the standoff had started, and the police had not seen any signs of anybody in the house, but every once in a while would hear yelling inside the home. Mike had brought Taylor and Kathy into the living room, forcing Taylor to sit in a corner, away from all windows and doors. "Sit there and don't say anything!" he yelled at her. "What are you looking at?" he turned his anger to Kathy.

"The police aren't going anywhere, Mike. Why don't we just turn her over?" Kathy was beginning to realize how little power she had in this situation and suddenly found herself in danger too. _The man she had fallen in love with several years had changed so drastically over the years. When she had first met him, he was mourning the loss of his only child, who was killed in a car accident with his ex-wife. As she fell deeply in love with this man, she didn't' realize that there was something terribly wrong with him. Shortly after they had married, he had promised her the perfect family. Then he appeared with her one day- a young girl the same age of the child he had lost. He at first told Kathy that he had adopted the young girl, but she soon realized that no one would just hand over a child. It wasn't until months later that she found out where she had come from. By that time, it was too late to go back. Kathy was afraid of Mike and what he would do to her or the child if anyone found out she had been kidnapped. So Kathy did her best in the situation, trying to give the poor child some sense of normalcy and family that she knew she had lost. _

Taylor watched the interactions between the adults in front of her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face as Mike became more angry and lashed out at Kathy. Suddenly, Taylor gasped as Mike opened up a drawer next to the recliner and pulled out a handgun.

The police began inching their way closer to the doors and windows as they heard the commotion getting louder and louder inside. What they heard next was not unexpected, and they needed to quickly figure out their next move. Everyone's ears rang as they heard the gunshot go off inside the house.

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! I'm trying to keep you on your toes! Thanks for everyone's thoughts and reviews! Since this story is coming to a close, I'll hopefully get a chance to finish up my other stories that I have been neglecting. I don't want to keep everyone hanging! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Talk to me, Kel. What did the detective say?" Brandon was urging Kelly to tell him what she knew. Gracie began to cry and Brandon let go of his wife, reaching down to pick up his daughter as Kelly walked away and sat on the curb in front of the police station. Brandon watched Kelly for a few minutes, as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying. When the tears began to subside, he approached her, sitting down next to her.

"Kel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just couldn't bear to see you get upset all over again. I didn't want to get your hopes up again." The couple was interrupted as a police officer walked up to them.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Walsh?"

Brandon stood up, followed by Kelly. "Yes sir, I'm Brandon and this is my wife Kelly and our youngest, Gracie."

Detective McAllister shook both their hands. "I'd like you both to come inside please."

Detective McAllister turned and started walking into the police station as Brandon gently put the baby back in her car seat. As they walked through the double glass doors, Kelly grabbed Brandon's hand and squeezed it tightly, not knowing what news they would get inside.

* * *

Taylor slowly rocked in the corner, her hands over her ears and her eyes tightly closed shut. She had not opened them since she heard the gunshot, but she knew what had happened. For a few minutes, it was quiet in the house. Then Taylor heard footsteps approaching her and she tried not to make any noise, tears running down her bruised face.

Suddenly, Taylor heard the door being busted down and she was yanked up to her feet. When she opened her eyes, she saw several police officers with their guns pointing in her direction. Kathy was lying in the middle of the living room, blood surrounding her. Taylor felt an arm tighten around her neck and something hard against her head. It was the gun, she said to herself. He's pointing the gun at her head.

"Mike, why don't you let the child go? There's no need to hurt her. Let's talk about this before anyone else gets hurt."

"She's mine! Do you hear me? Mine! Leave us alone!" he yelled as he started dragging Taylor towards the nearest door, the officers close behind.

"She sure looks like your daughter, Mike, I know. She was beautiful, your Stephanie. And it was a tragedy when you lost her. But this isn't Stephanie, nor will she ever be. So why don't you let her go, Mike? Let her go home to her family. Her parents have felt the same pain that you've been feeling, Mike."

"No, she's mine. She's my Stephanie! I'm not going anywhere without her! Leave us alone or I'll kill us both!" he yelled.

* * *

Kelly and Brandon sat down at a table in a private room with Detective McAllister. He lays down several pictures on the table in front of them. Brandon and Kelly each pick one up, staring at the pictures. The detective starts speaking when he sees both parents start to tear up. "The man that kidnapped Taylor never allowed her to be photographed for the school yearbook, but her teacher this year took these photos on their class field trip. "Is this your daughter?"

Brandon sat staring at the photo. He had no expression on his face and made no attempt to move any muscle in his body. Staring right back to him, with her dimples and gorgeous blue eyes was his daughter. She had gotten so big. Her hair had been dyed and was shorter, but it was definitely her. He wanted to reach right into that picture and grab his daughter, wanting so much to hold her at that moment.

Kelly, on the other hand, was an emotional wreck. She went through the pictures, over and over again. She finally gabbed the picture out Brandon's hand to make sure it was her. Kelly finally nodded her head. Yes, it was Taylor.

* * *

As Mike turned to run out the door with Taylor, shots rang out in the house. Taylor screamed, feeling the weight of the man that had kidnapped her fall towards her. As soon as Taylor felt his hand release her, she ran out the door. She was quickly scooped up by a nearby officer and taken out of harm's way. Taylor was lead to a nearby ambulance to get checked out. She watched in the next 30 minutes as detectives began to gather evidence of the crime scene and what she knew were 2 bodies on stretchers underneath pale blue sheets.

Taylor was approached by a woman officer, who sat down next to Taylor on the stretcher. "Hi, I'm Detective Brown. I understand that you are Taylor Walsh. Is that correct?"

Taylor smiled and nodded her head. It had been a long time since she had been called that.

"Well, miss Taylor, we have a few questions to ask you and then we are going to call your parents. How would you like to go home tomorrow?"

Taylor didn't say a word, but gave the detective a big hug. Her nightmare was finally over.

* * *

An officer walked in the room, motioning for Detective McAllister. He walked over to the gentleman as he whispered in his ears. Detective McAllister listened intently and smiled as he turned to the couple still staring at the pictures in front of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walsh. I have some good news for you." Brandon and Kelly both looked up at the detective. "We have your daughter. She is safe."

Neither one of them said anything, but Brandon grabbed Kelly and held her tight, both of them sobbing, feeling nothing but joy in their hearts. When they finally let go of each other, Kelly looked at Gracie, asleep in her car seat on the table. She whispered to her, as she held her hand, "You get to meet your big sister, Gracie. Finally!"

**Hope you all have enjoyed this story! Next chapter is the end! Taylor finally makes it home! Thanks for everyone's reviews! **


End file.
